1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to subsurface well equipment and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for remotely controlling injection or production fluids in well completions which may include gravel pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those of skill in the art, certain hydrocarbon producing formations include sand. Unless filtered out, such sand can become entrained or commingled with the hydrocarbons that are produced to the earth""s surface. This is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cproducing sandxe2x80x9d, and can be undesirable for a number of reasons, including added production costs, and erosion of well tools within the completion, which could lead to the mechanical malfunctioning of such tools. Various approaches to combating this problem have been developed. For example, the industry has developed sand screens which are connected to the production tubing adjacent the producing formation to prevent sand from entering the production tubing. In those cases where sand screens alone will not sufficiently filter out the sand, the industry has learned that a very effective way of filtering sand from entry into the production tubing is to fill, or pack, the well annulus with gravel, hence the term xe2x80x9cgravel packxe2x80x9d completions.
A drawback to gravel pack completions arises when it is desired to connect a remotely-controllable flow control device to the production tubing to regulate the flow of production fluids from the gravel-packed well annulus into the production tubing, or to regulate the flow of injection fluids from the production tubing into the gravel-packed well annulus. If the flow control device is of the type that includes a flow port in the sidewall of the body establishing fluid communication between the well annulus and the interior of the tool (such as the flow control device disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,823,623), then the presence of gravel pack in the annulus adjacent the flow port may present an obstacle to the proper functioning of the flow control device, to the extent that the gravel pack may prohibit laminar flow through the flow port. As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flow control device that will enable the remote control of flow of production fluids and/or injection fluids in well completions where the annulus is packed with gravel. It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a tool that will enable the passage of wireline tools through the tool so that wireline intervention techniques may be performed at locations in the well below the flow control device.
The present invention has been contemplated to meet the above described needs. In a broad aspect, the invention may be a downhole flow control device comprising: a body member having a first bore extending from a first end of the body member and through an extension member disposed within the body member, a second bore extending from a second end of the body member and into an annular space disposed about the extension member, a first valve seat disposed within the first bore, and at least one flow port in the extension member establishing fluid communication between the annular space and the first bore; and a first sleeve member remotely shiftable within the first bore, and having a second valve seat adapted for cooperable sealing engagement with the first valve seat to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a closure member disposed for movement between an open and a closed position to control fluid flow through the first bore. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include means for moving the closure member between its open and closed positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include means for selectively controlling movement of the first sleeve member to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include means for directing fluid flow into the annular space.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a downhole flow control device comprising: a body member having a first bore extending from a first end of the body member and through an extension member disposed within the body member, a second bore extending from a second end of the body member and into an annular space disposed about the extension member, a first valve seat disposed within the first bore, and at least one flow port in the extension member establishing fluid communication between the annular space and the first bore; a first sleeve member remotely shiftable within the first bore, and having a second valve seat adapted for cooperable sealing engagement with the first valve seat to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port; a closure member disposed for movement between an open and a closed position to control fluid flow through the first bore; and a second sleeve member remotely shiftable within the first bore to move the closure member between its open and closed positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the second bore has a diameter greater than a diameter of the first bore. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the first sleeve member further includes at least one flow slot. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the closure member is a flapper hingedly connected to the extension member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the second sleeve member includes an inner surface having a locking profile for mating with a shifting tool. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the second sleeve member includes at least one rib releasably engageable with at least one annular recess within the first bore of the extension member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the second sleeve member includes a plurality of collet sections having a plurality of ribs disposed thereon for releasable engagement with at least one annular recess within the first bore of the extension member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the second sleeve member includes at least one first equalizing port for cooperating with at least one second equalizing port in the extension member to equalize pressure on opposed sides of the closure member prior to shifting the closure member to its open position. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include seal means for preventing fluid communication between the at least one first and second equalizing ports when the second sleeve member is in a non-equalizing position. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a cone member connected to a distal end of the extension member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the cone member includes a first half-cone member and a second half-cone member, each-being hingedly connected to the distal end of the extension member and biased towards each other in a normally-closed position. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that an angle formed between a first outer surface of the first half-cone member and a second outer surface of a second half-cone member is approximately forty-four degrees when the cone member is in its normally-closed position. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the second sleeve member is remotely shiftable to a lower position in which the first and second half-cone members are shifted to open positions in which a first inner surface of the first half-cone member is disposed about the second sleeve member, and a second inner surface of the second half-cone member is disposed about the second sleeve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a piston connected to the first sleeve member and movably disposed within the body member in response to application of pressure. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a first hydraulic conduit connected between a source of pressurized fluid and the body member, and being in fluid communication with a first side of the piston. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a spring disposed within the body member and biasing the first sleeve member and the second valve seat toward the first valve seat. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a contained source of pressurized gas in fluid communication with a second side of the piston. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the pressurized gas is contained within a gas conduit connected to the body member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a second hydraulic conduit connected between the source of pressurized fluid and the body member, and being in fluid communication with a second side of the piston. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a port in the body member establishing fluid communication between a well annulus and a second side of the piston. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a position holder cooperably engageable with a retaining member, one of the position holder and the retaining member being connected to the first sleeve member, and the other of the position holder and the retaining member being connected to the body member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the position holder includes a recessed profile in which a portion of the retaining member is engaged and movably disposed to hold the sleeve member in a plurality of discrete positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the recessed profile includes a plurality of axial slots of varying lengths disposed circumferentially about the position holder and in substantially parallel relationship, and corresponding to a plurality of discrete positions for the first sleeve member, each axial slot having a recessed portion and an elevated portion, and each axial slot being connected to its immediately neighboring axial slots by ramped slots leading between corresponding recessed and elevated portions of each neighboring axial slot. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the recessed profile is disposed in an indexing cylinder rotatably disposed about the first sleeve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the indexing cylinder and the sleeve member are adapted to restrict longitudinal movement therebetween. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the retaining member includes an elongate body having a cam finger at a distal end thereof engaged with and movably disposed within a recessed profiled in the position holder, and a proximal end of the elongate body being hingedly attached to one of the sleeve member and body member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include means for biasing the retaining member into engagement with the position holder.
In another aspect, the invention may be a downhole flow control device comprising: a body member having a first bore extending from a first end of the body member and through an extension member disposed within the body member, a second bore extending from a second end of the body member and into an annular space disposed about the extension member, a first valve seat disposed within the first bore, and at least one flow port in the extension member establishing fluid communication between the annular space and the first bore; a first sleeve member remotely shiftable within the first bore, and having a second valve seat adapted for cooperable sealing engagement with the first valve seat to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port; a closure member disposed for movement between an open and a closed position to control fluid flow through the first bore; a second sleeve member remotely shiftable within the first bore to move the closure member between its open and closed positions; and a cone member connected to a distal end of the extension member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the cone member includes a first half-cone member and a second half-cone member, each being hingedly connected to the distal end of the extension member and biased towards each other in a normally-closed position. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that an angle formed between a first outer surface of the first half-cone member and a second outer surface of a second half-cone member is approximately forty-four degrees when the cone member is in its normally-closed position. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the first sleeve member further includes at least one flow slot. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the closure member is a flapper hingedly connected to the extension member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a piston connected to the first sleeve member and movably disposed within the body member in response to application of pressure. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include means for moving the piston. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include means for holding the first sleeve member in a plurality of discrete positions.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a downhole flow control device comprising: a body member having a first bore extending from a first end of the body member and through an extension member disposed within the body member, a second bore extending from a second end of the body member and into an annular space disposed about the extension member, a first valve seat disposed within the first bore, and at least one flow port in the extension member establishing fluid communication between the annular space and the first bore; a first sleeve member remotely shiftable within the first bore, and having a second valve seat adapted for cooperable sealing engagement with the first valve seat; to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port; a piston connected to the first sleeve member and movably disposed within the body member; a closure member disposed for movement between an open and a closed position to control fluid flow through the first bore; and a second sleeve member remotely shiftable within the first bore to move the closure member between its open and closed positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include means for moving the piston within the body member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include means for holding the first sleeve member in a plurality of discrete positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the first sleeve member further includes at least one flow slot. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the closure member is a flapper hingedly connected to the extension member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the device may further include a cone member connected to a distal end of the extension member.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a method of producing hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon formation through a well completion, the well completion including a production tubing disposed within a well casing, a packer connected to the tubing and disposed above the formation, gravel disposed in an annulus between the production tubing and the well casing, a sand screen connected to the tubing and disposed adjacent the formation, and a flow control device connected to the tubing between the sand screen and the packer, the method comprising the steps of: allowing production fluids to flow from the formation through the gravel pack, through the sand screen, into the production tubing, and into the flow control device; regulating fluid flow through the flow control device; and producing the production fluids through the production tubing to a remote location.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a method of injecting fluids through a well completion into a hydrocarbon formation, the well completion including a production tubing disposed within a well casing, a packer connected to the tubing and disposed above the formation, gravel disposed in an annulus between the production tubing and the well casing, a sand screen connected to the tubing and disposed adjacent the formation, and a flow control device connected to the tubing between the sand screen and the packer, the method comprising the steps of: allowing injection fluids to flow from a remote location into the flow control device; regulating flow of the injection fluids through the flow control device; and injecting the injection fluids into the formation.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a method of producing hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon formation through a well completion, the well completion including a production tubing disposed within a well casing, a packer connected to the tubing and disposed above the formation, gravel disposed in an annulus between the production tubing and the well casing, and a flow control device having a body member and a first sleeve member, the body member having a first bore extending from a first end of the body member and through an extension member disposed within the body member, a second bore extending from a second end of the body member and into an annular space disposed about the extension member, a first valve seat disposed within the first bore, and at least one flow port in the extension member establishing fluid communication between the annular space and the first bore, and the first sleeve member being remotely shiftable within the first bore, and having a second valve seat adapted for cooperable sealing engagement with the first valve seat to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port, the method comprising the steps of: allowing production fluids to flow from the formation through the gravel pack, into the production tubing, and into the annular space; shifting the first sleeve member to separate the first and second valve seats to permit fluid communication between the first bore and the annular space; producing the production fluids through the production tubing to a remote location. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the method may further include the step of shifting the first sleeve member to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a well completion including: a well casing in fluid communication with a first hydrocarbon formation; a production tubing disposed within the well casing; gravel packed in an annulus between the well casing and the production tubing; a first packer connected to the tubing and disposed above the first hydrocarbon formation; a first sand screen adjacent the first hydrocarbon formation, connected to the tubing, and establishing fluid communication between the first hydrocarbon formation and the production tubing; a first flow control device connected to the tubing and disposed between the first packer and the first hydrocarbon formation, the first flow control device having a body member and a first sleeve member, the body member having a first bore extending from a first end of the body member and through an extension member disposed within the body member, a second bore extending from a second end of the body member and into an annular space disposed about the extension member, a first valve seat disposed within the first bore, and at least one flow port in the extension member establishing fluid communication between the annular space and the first bore, and the first sleeve member being remotely shiftable within the first bore, and having a second valve seat adapted for cooperable sealing engagement with the first valve seat to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the first end of the body member is positioned above the second end of the body member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the second end of the body member is positioned above the first end of the body member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the well completion may further include a first hydraulic conduit connected between a source of pressurized fluid and the first flow control device. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the completion may further include: a second packer connected to the tubing and disposed below the first hydrocarbon formation and above a second hydrocarbon formation; a second sand screen adjacent the second hydrocarbon formation, connected to the tubing, and establishing fluid communication between the second hydrocarbon formation and the production tubing; and a second flow control device connected to the tubing and disposed between the second packer and the first hydrocarbon formation, the second flow control device having a body member and a first sleeve member, the body member having a first bore extending from a first end of the body member and through an extension member disposed within the body member, a second bore extending from a second end of the body member and into an annular space disposed about the extension member, a first valve seat disposed within the first bore, and at least one flow port in the extension member establishing fluid communication between the annular space and the first bore, and the first sleeve member being remotely shiftable within the first bore, and having a second valve seat adapted for cooperable sealing engagement with the first valve seat to regulate fluid flow through the at least one flow port. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention is that the completion may further include a second hydraulic conduit connected between the source of pressurized fluid and the second flow control device.